A Whole New Adventure
by petitprincess
Summary: Stitch has a whole new life. But, he also has a whole new set of problems. He can barely make ends meet. But, when he stumbles upon a unique kid. He ends up on adventure he'll never forget. *one-shot* Needs more hits/reads.
1. Introduction

On a planet lived a happy blue experiment. He lived with his very own ohana. No, he's not on Earth. He's on a planet extremely far from it. It's in the Terganius Galaxy. It's on a planet called Tantalogia. They sky there is an emerald green. You can tell the weather just by sniffing the air. So if the air smells like cookies, there's going to be a tornado. The plants there are really unusual. There's one called Death's Breath. It looks like an ordinary pumpkin; with two wilted tall, narrow leaves at the top. It's not really dangerous but it has a strong odor. It feels like you're under a huge blanket when you smell it. The animals are no different. One is called an Archstrike. It's extremely dangerous. It has body of a lemur, big bat wings, a long tail with spikes at the end, and sharp teeth. If you spot its flock they'll rip apart your flesh in seconds. But, the people there are extremely strange. In fact some would call them animals. That's those are the experiments everyone knows and loves. If you ignore the high tech gadgets, man-eating plants, flesh tearing animals, weird citizens, and unusual architecture. It will feel like you're on Earth…maybe.

But, that's not what this story is about. It's about what Stitch find that changes his life forever. Just to let you know; I didn't say it changed his life in a good or bad way. It just changed his life. Now let's get on with the story shall we.

A green alien woke up from his sleep. He went to his window and sniffed the air. He sighed, "It smells like shampoo. It's going to snow today. But, wait it's in the middle of July. **Computer can you come here?**" aholographic screen came into the room. It said, "What can I do for you Mr. Pelekai?" The experiment asked, "What month is it?" It answered, "The middle of July." He thought about it snowing. _I wonder why it's snowing. Oh well. Snow means…NO SCHOOL!_ The experiment jumped up with happiness. Then his eyes went wide. He opened up his door and took a peak out in the hallway. There was no one in sight. He took a deep breath and walked out cautiously. He went to his parents' bedroom. He knocked on the door and asked, "Dad or Mom are you home? Hello?" He opened the door and only saw an empty room. He sighed in relief.

He closed back the door and walked back to his room. He got stopped when a certain blue experiment; swung down from the ceiling and pinned him on the floor. He yelled, "Rascal you haven't took a bath or shower in weeks! Either you are going to do it or I will!" Rascal argued, "I'm only 5 years old and you're doing this to me. I need to call child protection services." Stitch rolled his eyes and grabbed his son. _It's only a few steps Stitch. Don't let him escape this time._ Stitch smiled and walked towards the bathroom. Stitch looked down and saw Rascal was gone. He growled and marched off to find him. He jumped down from the railing and landed in the den. He shouted, "C'mon Rascal if I can get over my fear of water, so can you! I bet you also know your mother isn't here." Rascal replied, "Actually I didn't know that. Oops." Stitch found his son hiding in the coat closet.

Rascal ran out the closet and out into the front lawn. It already started snowing. The snow already was a foot deep. Rascal backed up inside only to get tackled by Stitch. He grabbed the garden hose and sprayed down Rascal. Stitch mumbled, "Take a bath or a shower one way or another." Rascal repeated, "It's so cold." Stitch laughed and continued to hose him down.

*10 minutes later*

Rascal was wrapped around in a warm blanket. He was shivering badly. Stitch gave him some hot cocoa. He asked, "Are you alright?" Rascal gave him an evil eye. Stitch slowly looked away. Rascal asked, "Don't you have to check up on some kids?" Stitch realized he hasn't checked on the others. Stitch walked up stairs to a door with a baby sign on it. Stitch slowly walked in and turned on the lights. There were four cribs in the room. All of them are girls. Stitch went to a bright pink crib and whispered, "Good morning Spearmint." Spearmint's fur is well spearmint green, she has a dark green necklace around her neck, the inside of her ears are pink, her patches are a soft green, and her eyes are dark green. He walked to an orange and red crib. A pacifier was thrown at him. He sighed, "Good morning Stitcha." Stitcha's fur is the same color as Stitch's; her left ear is floppy, and the inside of her ears are a light purple.

He kissed her forehead. There's another crib that had bubbles painted in it. The baby was blowing spit bubbles. He laughed, "Good morning Stella." Stella's fur is white, the inside of her ears are grey, her nose is black, her patches are also grey, her eyes are blue, and her pupils are white. Stella was put up for adoption. Stitch was the only one who adopted Stella. The last crib was maroon and a rose mobile. Stitch smiled wide for her. He said, "Good morning Stitchy." Stitchy's fur is a soft pink; she has bangs with purple streaks, her bangs go over her right eye, she has light pink patches, and her pupils are lavender. He loved all of them. He loved his life, except for one thing. The doorbell rang. Stitch ran to the door. He saw a black and purple experiment, two fangs are out of his mouth, he has a lot of sharp notches in his ears, he's taller than Stitch, but 2 inches smaller than 627, and his claws are really sharp. He spoke with a deep Russian accent. He asked, "Where's your wife?" Stitch stuttered, "S-She's at w-work. Why?" The experiment sighed, "You are overdue Stitch." Stitch pleaded, "Maksimilian please give me a few more days."

Maksimilian took a deep breath. He explained, "Stitch you have been saying that for over 3 years. Why should I give you more days?" Stitch thought for a bit. He lied, "I have another baby on the way. So you can't take the kids. All I'm asking is for a few more days." Maksimilian knew it was against the law to take anything valuable under a family crisis. He gave in, "I'm giving you a week Stitch. If you don't make 1,000 Inbogs within that time, I will take your kids." With that Maksimilian slammed the door. Stitch looked extremely depressed. Rascal pulled on Stitch's tail. He looked back at Rascal. Rascal asked, "Are we going to get taken?" Stitch didn't say anything. He just hugged Rascal.

This is just the beginning of Stitch's problems. He has whole life ahead of him. Trust me. It's going to be a really crazy adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a one shot thing. I doubt i'll get any hits, let alone reviews. But please review. By the way 1,000 Inbogs is over 60,000 Earth dollars.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lilo and Stitch character. I only own his kids and Maksimilian.**


	2. Two New Comers

**I'm so glad that people are reading my stories. But, i need more reviewers pretty please. Oh my god, i sound so stupid, Oh well, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>*Alleyway*<p>

In the alleyway there was a bright flash of pink light. When the light dimmed an experiment came out. She looked like she was 7 years old, her fur was light tan, she had white patches, and her antennas stick out but can look like Angel's when she retracts them, her eyes are charcoal black, and her pupils are seashell pink, the tips of her ears are orange, so are the markings on her back, and on the tips of her antennas. She also has bangs covering a portion of her forehead. She looked very scared and confused. She looked up at the dark sky. She sighed and examined her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, and she barely even remembers how she got there. All she remembers is someone who has bright yellow eyes and tried reaching for her. She trembled at the thought of the person trying to grab her.

She took a peak outside of the alleyway. There were not that many people out. Her nose crinkled at the smell of shampoo in the air. Then right then it started snowing hard, she found a newspaper and slept underneath it. She hopes that she remembers more when she wakes up.

*Stitch's house*

Stitch looked out the window. He sighed, "It looks like it's going to get worse. Rascal, go get your sisters! We need to pick up mom from Cracker Shack." Rascal already got his sisters in their car seats. Stitch smiled at him. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his kids. He asked, "Are you ready?" Rascal nodded. His sisters clapped. He announced, "Alright let's go!" Stitch carried two and Rascal carried two. In the front of the house was a black Lamborghini Gallardo. The difference was it didn't have wheels; it was flat at the bottom. It also was remodeled to fit eight people. Stitch opened up the doors and let the kids settle in first. When he got inside and turned the engine on. The car started hovering. The car made its way down the street to the Cracker Shack.

*30 miles later*

Stitch was waiting outside. When he saw Angel come out he gave her a kiss. The kids said, "EWWW!" Angel rolled her eyes and got in. She asked, "Did you give Rascal his bath?" Stitch nodded. She continued, "Did you make sure he didn't run away?" With more confidence and a sly smile, Stitch nodded. Angel asked this kind of quietly, "How much do we owe him?" Stitch answered, "We owe him 1,000 Inbogs. He gave us a week to pay it off." Angel let out a deep groan. She ranted, "The only reason he's doing this because, he knows that we can't pay it off. I hate him so much." Stitch agreed, "I hate him too. But, we can't do anything now." There was silence in the car for a few minutes. Angel asked, "What will he do if we don't pay?" Stitch tried to think of a nicer way to explain. He sighed, "He said that our kids will be taken." Angel was lost for words. She sobbed, "Take me home." Stitch turned on the car and the whole trip was silent.

*Alleyway*

The snow piled on top of the newspaper. The experiment crawled out from under it. She tried getting people to get her attention. But, they would call her rude names. Some would say "she's a homeless freak" or even "the daughter of a hoe" she would cry at those names. She would even get swiped at. The only good news was that she remembered what happened to her. Which made her even sadder than before; she walked out in the middle of the street hoping to find someone. When she walked out a car was coming, she screamed as the car came to an abrupt stop.

*Inside*

Stitch was paying attention to Angel. She started crying a few miles back. He wished that there was a way to pay. He put his down. Rascal shouted, "Dad, there's a girl in the street!" Stitch looked up and slammed his foot on the brake. Everyone was breathing heavy, except for the babies who were crying. Stitch ordered, "Stay in here, I'm going to check if she's okay." They nodded. Rascal was trying to comfort his sisters.

*Outside*

Stitch looked at the girl who was lying on the ground. He bent down and tapped her shoulder. He whispered, "Hey, are you alright?" The girl's eyes shot open. Stitch jumped back and repeated louder, "Are you alright?" She didn't say anything. Stitch consoled, "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know if you're alright." She nodded. Stitch picked her up and smiled. She was the cutest little girl he's ever seen. He opened up the car door and got in.

*Inside*

Angel cooed, "Aww. Who's this?" Stitch shrugged. He put her on his lap and put his seat belt on. So far she has been the best thing that has happened that day.

*Back at the House*

Stitch put the girls to bed. Rascal wanted to get to know his potential new sister. Stitch and Angel sat next to her. Angel asked, "Where do you live?" She didn't answer. Stitch asked, "What's your name?" She still just looked at them. Rascal asked, "What's your favorite color?" She answered, "Pink and black." Rascal teased, "I got her to talk." Stitch rolled his eyes. He asked, "Are you gonna answer any of our questions?" She shook her head. He went on, "Why is that?" She answered, "I'm not allowed to. At least not until my guardian allows me to." Stitch jumped up and shouted; "Now we're gettin' somewhere! Okay, so who's your guardian?" She whispered, "Pinky promise you won't freak out." Stitch held out his pinky and wrapped around the girl's. She answered, "My guardian is the Queen of Heaven here."

They all looked at her strangely. She went on, "When I was I first discovered I was a princess, demons broke in our realm. We were in war with them. Actually I think we still are. Anyway, when I was getting trained demons got in and tried to take over. In order to do this they have to get rid of the heir to Heaven. Which is me, I tried to escape but, since I haven't really become full angel I fell through the clouds. Luckily, when angels leave Heaven they turn into souls. So when I left out I saw someone try to grab me. I'm glad he or she didn't catch me. Also by the way my name is Kona." The three had blank stares on their faces. Stitch clarified, "By Queen of Heaven, you mean Alaiyah." She nodded. Kona noticed their expressions were still blank and confused. Rascal quipped, "You're crazy." Kona lifted up her bangs and underneath them was a small pink jewel. Angel gasped, "Is that glass? How did that get stuck in your head? Stitch, you said she was fine."

He scratched his forehead and said, "She said she was alright." Angel consoled, "Come here sweetie, let me help you." Kona backed away. She shouted, "No! It's supposed to be that way. I can prove to you that I am an angel. Say something you want." Rascal didn't believe her but, he wanted this for a long time. He asked, "Can you get me a puppy?" Kona thought for a bit. She shut her eyes tight and her jewel shined a blinding pink light. When the shine dimmed, in front of Rascal was a present. He opened it up and inside was a puppy. It had ears like Angel's only smaller, it had orange fur, and its underbelly is a pale yellow, it had the exact same markings on its back head and back like Stitch's, except they were brown, its eyes are black, and the pupils are light orange. The puppy yelped and squirmed in Rascal's hand.

Rascal looked amazed. He exclaimed, "You are an angel." Stitch growled, "No she isn't. She's just confused." Angel disagreed, "I don't know it was pretty convincing to me. Do you have a family?" Kona looked down and shook her head. Angel looked at Stitch. He argued, "Angel, we are already in debt. We can't keep another kid in the house. She just…will…" Kona started getting really upset. She gave him really cute puppy eyes. Stitch felt like he was melting. He sighed, "Alright fine she stays. What's the worst thing that can happen?" Kona hugged him. Stitch felt really happy.

*Same Alleyway*

Another flash of light came formed on the alleyway. Except, this time it was black. A figure came from it snarling. He had black fur, midnight blue patches, inside of ears are also midnight blue, his claws are extremely sharp, so are his feet claws, his back spines and antennas stuck out, his tail was a small little bob-fox tipped tail, his teeth are really sharp as well, he is taller than Stitch, and his eyes glowed a bright yellow. He growled as he walked out the alleyway. He heard a car horn. An experiment yelled, "**Get off the road!**" He grabbed the car's bumper. The guy ran out of his car.

The mysterious experiment threw his car. He smiled at what he did. The guy yelled, "**Hey I hope you're gonna…**" The experiment did a mysterious growl. His back spine turned elastic and it wrapped around the guy's throat. The back spine went to his face. The experiment whispered, "Don't ever cross me." They guy nodded. The spine turned into a snake, it bit the guy's cheek and sent electricity through him. He laughed as he saw the lifeless body fall. The snake laughed too. He scratched the snakes chin. He cooed, "Who do you think who'll be Nightmare's next victim?" Then snake saw a picture of Stitch on a card and held up to his face. He scanned the picture and snarled. He roared, "**He's the one who took the princess!** If we find him, we find the princess. When we do we can take over Heaven. Good job." The snake turned back into his spine. He sniffed the ground and found Stitch's trail. He rushed over to the house.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lilo and Stitch characters. I only own Nightmare, Kona, Rascal, Stitcha, Stella, Spearmint, Stitchy, and Maksimilian.**


End file.
